


La Maison au bout du chemin de terre

by Samantha_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood, Drama, Family, Gen, Muggle/Wizard Relations
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: Les habitants du village ne savent pas exactement ce qui se passe dans la maison au bout du chemin de terre, mais certains sont persuadés que ses habitants sont un peu sorciers.





	La Maison au bout du chemin de terre

**Author's Note:**

> Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

Au bout d'un chemin de terre, à quelques kilomètres d'un petit village écossais, se dressait un joli cottage fait de pierres grises. Autour de la bâtisse, typique de cette région, se dressait un muret construit avec les même pierres que celles de la maison. Un portillon noir qui n'était jamais fermé – il était cassé – menait à la porte d'entrée. Au-dessus de cette dernière, gravée dans la roche, une date : mille sept cent quarte-vingt-huit. Deux rosiers grimpants encadraient la porte et leurs roses donnaient un air charmant et accueillant à la maisonnée.  
  
Tous les gens du village connaissaient cette vieille maison et le couple qui y habitait depuis près de sept ans. Les anciens disaient qu'elle avait appartenu à la grand-tante de l'époux et que cette dernière était un peu sorcière. Cela faisait rire les plus jeunes. Après tout, chacun savait que ce genre de racontars n'était que commérages de bonne femme.   
  
Il était certain que l'homme était un peu étrange mais de là à prêter l'oreille à ces sornettes. Tous connaissaient son nom mais peu lui avait parlé. Il descendait rarement au village et n'avait jamais poussé la porte du pub. Les villageois n'aimaient pas ce genre de personnes qui semblaient penser qu'il était au-dessus des autres. Heureusement pour la réputation de la famille, son épouse était bien plus agréable. L'épicier s'accordait à dire qu'elle avait très certainement le sourire le plus charmant qu'il eut vu.  
  
C'était une femme d'une petite trentaine d'années aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux noisette dans lesquels se devinait une douceur naturelle. Son visage reflétait toujours une profonde gentillesse et elle parlait toujours d'une voix aimable, même lorsqu'elle s'adressait aux hommes dont l'haleine et la démarche ne laissaient pas de doute sur leur état d'ébriété. Elle parlait avec un accent gallois assez prononcé et racontait parfois des anecdotes sur son enfance au Pays de Galles.   
  
Le couple avait aussi un petit garçon mais personne ne l'avait vu depuis presque quatre mois, en avril mille neuf cent soixante-cinq. Le garçonnet avait tout juste cinq ans et il n'était pas rare de le voir jouer avec ses voisins du même âge. Mais tout cela était terminé. Pendant plusieurs semaines après sa disparition, les villageois avaient cru au décès du petit garçon et n'avaient pas osé poser de questions à sa mère. Il n'était après tout pas nécessaire de lui faire plus de peine qu'elle devait déjà en ressentir. La conviction des villageois avait été ébranlée quelques mois après la disparition du petit garçon. Ce jour-là, comme souvent, Hope Lupin s'était rendu au village pour effectuer quelques emplettes chez l'épicier, Mr Morris. L'homme avait remarqué au fil des années que la femme ne changeait que rarement la liste de ses commissions. Pourtant, la liste qu'elle lui avait donnée contenait cette fois-ci, en plus de l'habituelle douzaine d’œufs et du kilo de farine, une livre de chocolat.   
  
— Remus adore quand je lui fais des gâteaux au chocolat, expliqua Hope Lupin en souriant.  
  
Remus ? Son fils n'était-t-il donc pas décédé ? Mr Morris n'avait bien entendu pas fait la remarque à voix haute préférant avouer que ses deux filles aussi étaient férues de chocolat. Elle avait esquissé un sourire puis avait payé ses achats avant de quitter le magasin.  
  
Le petit garçon avait de nouveau fait son apparition peu de temps après Halloween. Toutes les personnes qui le croisèrent, remarquèrent son changement physique. Le garçonnet aux bonnes joues rouges avait laissé la place à un enfant pâle, malingre et qui ne souriait que trop peu.   
  
Que se passait-il dans la maison au bout du chemin de terre ? Qu'était-il arrivé au petit bonhomme joyeux et sociable qu'avait été Remus Lupin ? Que lui avait fait ce père étrange et inconnu que les vieux du village pensaient sorcier ? Le village devait-il se mêler de cette histoire ou laisser faire ? Cela ne les concernait pas après tout, et Hope Lupin semblait en bonne santé. Bien entendu, tous les gens qui la connaissaient un temps soit peu avait remarqué l'ombre qui passait dans son regard lorsqu'ils demandaient des nouvelles du petit Remus, mais chacun voulait croire que cela n'avait rien à voir avec son mari aussi étrange soit-il ! Il était sans doute plus simple pour eux de se voiler la face, éviter de créer des histoires dans le village. Et puis, peut-être que le garçonnet était tout simplement malade. Oui, c'était certainement la raison la plus logique.  
  
Pourtant, les rumeurs concernant la prétendu nature de sorcier de Lyall Lupin ne cessèrent de prendre de l'ampleur surtout après que certains racontèrent que les nuits de pleine lune, ils pouvaient entendre les hurlements d'un loup. Plus d'un était persuadé que cela venait de la maison au bout du chemin de terre mais personne ne savait comment l'expliquer. Il était connu que le loup avait disparu d’Écosse depuis plus de deux siècles. Un jour, un vieil homme, prénommé Dougal et installé à l'une des tables du pub, raconta la légende des loups-garous.   
  
— Ça se trouve c'est pas un sorcier mais un loup-garou, lâcha-t-il d'un air sérieux.  
  
Tout le monde autour de lui échangea un regard. Les anciens, ils avaient de ces idées parfois !   
  
— A moins que ça soit le gamin, ajouta-t-il pensif. Il a pas l'air de respirer la santé.  
  
  
C'en fut trop pour les autres clients qui éclatèrent de dire. Le petit Remus, un loup-garou ? De quoi parlait-il ce vieux fou ? Malgré cela, l'idée fit rapidement le tour du village mais il n'y eut que quelques personnes pour y croire. La plupart des autres en riaient et se moquaient de la personne qui avait bien pu faire cette hypothèse des plus saugrenues.  
  
Un jour pourtant, quelques semaines après cet incident, Mr Morris fut surpris de ne pas voir Hope Lupin dans son magasin. Elle avait l'habitude de venir toutes les semaines à horaires réguliers. L'homme n'en dit rien. Elle était peut-être malade après tout. Mais les jours passèrent sans aucune nouvelle de la jeune femme et il finit par se dire qu'il devrait aller se renseigner. Mr Morris était un homme bon et sa femme disait souvent qu'elle avait bien de la chance de l'avoir, aussi pensa-t-il à prendre avec lui les commissions que demandait chaque semaine Hope Lupin.  
  
Il prit sa bicyclette pour se rendre à la maison au bout du chemin et fronça les sourcils en voyant que la voiture, habituellement toujours garée devant, ne s'y trouvait plus. Il poussa le petit portillon cassé et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. L'homme frappa une fois à la porte et attendit quelques secondes avant de recommencer. Il tendit l'oreille mais ne perçut aucun son venant de l'intérieur.  
  
— Il y a quelqu'un ? s'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre la plus proche.  
  
Il se pencha pour regarder à l'intérieur. La maison avait été vidée complètement. Il recula d'un pas, puis de deux. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que la famille quitte le village précipitamment, et surtout sans le dire à personne ?   
  
La rumeur de ce départ précipité fit rapidement le tour du village. Au pub, on pouvait entendre le vieux Dougal assurer à tout le monde que la famille avait eu peur que tout le monde se rende compte qu'ils cachaient un loup-garou. Tous les villageois le prenait pour un fou et, pourtant Dougal ne savait pas à quel point il avait vu juste.


End file.
